Leo's bad night
by Star streak writer
Summary: Raph disobeys orders and Leo ends up paying for it.


It was just another Night, they were on Patrol as usual, they had stopped a few purple dragons from knocking over stores, and the turtles were planning to head back to the lair earlier than usual because of early morning training. Donnie always examined everything and was looking at a strange bug, Mikey was fooling around humming a weird song and twirling his knuck chucks. Leo and Raph were watching a group of street thugs moving crates from a nearby warehouse. "Guys," whispered Leo, Mikey and Don quickly turned away from what they were doing. "I think they work for the Yakuza," Raph, said with certainty, Leo looking at his brothers asked, "Shall we dance?" Raph, replied, "You bet cha!" As he jumped his way down the metal stairs of the building.

Raph as always was the first to make contact he grabbed one of the Yakuza men, and knocked him out cold. The other brothers followed after, the men outside were few so they were able to quickly over take them. The turtles were just about to go inside the ware house when a group of Yakuza men literally came out of nowhere, the brothers looked at each other, and jumped to make their attacks, they were winning the fight until gun fire erupted. Leo yelled out to his brothers, "everyone fall back!" Raph was being disobedient as always and ignored Leo who yelled the orders more than once. Leo yelled to him, "NOW! Raph! NOW!"

Bullets were still flying all over the place, Donnie and Mikey were ducked behind a van, Leo in an upset motion, turned back towards Raph. He ran, and jumped doing his best to avoid the flying bullets and headed towards the fighting that Raph was so enthralled to be a part of. Suddenly a bullet ricocheted off of a huge metal industrial pipe, and went straight into Leo's right knee. He felt like he was stabbed with a hot knife, Leo hands along with his swords dropped to the ground as he yelled out in great pain. The sound of Leo's yell caught Raphael's attention, Mikey and Don heard it too and quickly turned their attention towards their fallen brother. Raphael did his best to quickly finish off the last two Yakuza men, and made his way towards his brothers.

Donnie and Mikey had already pulled Leo a safe distance away from the shooting and yelling. Raphael found them in a nearby alley, Donnie was holding a cloth to Leo's knee. Leo's eyes were red with anger and watery from the pain, he quickly glanced up towards Raph, and then back at Donnie. Donnie, looked at Leo and said, "we have to get you back to the lair, I can't tell how deep the bullet is until the bleeding slows down." Donnie tied the cloth around Leo's knee, Leo tried to hold the pain but let out a grunt, he breathed deeply in, and out through his teeth and when he opened his eyes, he saw everyone looking at him. Leo shook it off and said, "ok I'm ready" Mikey grabbed one of Leo's arms, and put it around his shoulder, Raph attempted to help Leo but Leo gave him a dirty look so Donnie took Leo's other arm instead.

Leo stood up but forgot not to put weight on his injured leg, but as soon as he did, he yelled out in pain, and both of his legs buckled. Donnie tightening his grip and looked at Leo, and told him, "Try not to put any weight on that leg, just focus on holding on to us." Leo was breathing heavily, and was not able to think straight, so he just nodded his head, and hopped on his good leg for what felt like an eternity for them to get back to the battle shell. Climbing into the battle shell was extremely painful for Leo.

Raphael volunteered to drive so Mikey and Don could stay with Leo. Leo holding on to his injured leg, would occasionally let out a moan due to the pain he was in, every bump on the road felt like a hit to his quickly swelling knee. Donnie would look at Leo and would tell him every few minutes we're almost there, you're going to be ok. Leo was barely hearing anything Don was saying because the pain was so intense, it felt like hot sharp electrical shocks running up and down his leg followed by unspeakable pain. Leo was more focused on this breathing than the noise around him, he tried to meditate hoping to block out everything that was going on. The noise of the battle shell, and traffic, Don talking trying to comfort him, and Raph yelling what the shell to bad drivers, but every minute that went by the noise just grew louder. The rest of the trip felt like a blur in Leo's memory.

The doors suddenly flung open in the dim garage, Leo while looking at Raphael knew he had to move, but he didn't want to because he knew it would bring more pain. Donnie without question grabbed Leo's arm, and helped him up. Leo trying his best to stay quiet limped his way out of the back of the van, but the jump from the battle shell to the ground sent him another wave of pain, and he instinctively let go of both Mikey and Don, and landed on his good knee. Luckily they were in their garage, and not too far from Donnie's lab, Donnie quickly grabbed Leo, and motioned Mikey to help. Donnie, again reassured Leo that he was going to be ok, and that he was almost to the lab.

Again another trip, Leo thought, the walk from the garage to the lab also felt like it took forever. Every inch of movement was with great effort, and mental strength to keep from collapsing, when they entered the lair Splinter looked at Leo with great concern. "What happened to Leonardo my sons?" asked their Father with anxiety in his voice. Finally in the lab Leo was helped to lay down, Leo closed his eyes in relief for a moment but quickly opened them when he heard Donnie say, "Mikey I'm going to need you to boil some water, Raph I need you to go get towels. His brothers went off to their tasks as Donnie began opening cabinets and taking out bandages, and alcohol, and other medical supplies.

Splinter walked over to Leo's left side, he did not dare to ask again what happened because he knew what had to be done next was more important. Instead he stroked Leo's head and said, you're going to be ok my son, you're in good hands. Leo nodded his head, and closed his eyes wishing this wasn't happening. Mikey and Raph returned with what was asked of them, Donnie putting on some medical gloves told Leo to brace himself but to try, and remain still. Mikey went to Leo's side, and Raphael stood near the door way because he figured Leo might still be mad at him. When Donnie undid the make shift bandage, Leo jumped and gritted his teeth. Donnie examined the knee, and said, "There's no exit wound which means that I will have to remove the bullet" Leo nodded his head as Donnie grabbed a pair of forceps, and asked Mikey and Raph to hold Leo down, Splinter positioned himself above Leo's head, "Are you ready." Asked Donnie, Leo nodded his head, and grabbed onto the sheets of the bed he was laying on.

Fire, intense pure fired followed by the familiar feeling of electric shocks going up and down his leg. Leo's face went from a fearful big eyes blank stare look to a contorted faced one, eyes closed to a slit, teeth gritted, and his upper body half up off the bed, Raph and Mikey did the best they could to keep Leo lying flat but he was very strong. Master Splinter feeling sympathy for his son tried to speak soothing words and tried to comfort him but stopped once Leo yelled out," I.. I.. I can't, D..D.. Donnieee stttoopp it hurtttssss! P..P..Please sstoopp!" And just as Raph was about to say something, Donnie pulled the bullet out of Leo's knee. Leo's screams suddenly stopped, and his body instantly relaxed, and some what looked like it collapsed onto the bed. The room was quiet as Leo with eyes closed continued heaving as he took in deep breaths, his chest rising and falling and an occasional moan escaped his lips. Leo would open, and close his eyes only to look at Donnie continuing his administrations.

Leo's focus was on what he felt, not what he saw because everything sounded, and looked like he was in a dream, Master Splinter's hands with a cloth stroking Leo's forehead, and Donnie's hands were applying pressure to Leo's knee to get the wound to stop bleeding. A few moments later, Leo heard Donnie ask Mikey to keep pressure here and he felt the exchange of hands on his knee this caused Leo to gasp and look at Mikey then back at Donnie again. He saw Donnie turn away from the bed and grab another pair of forceps, Leo turned his head, and let out a sound of discontentment. He didn't want more pain he just wanted to rest because the trauma was sucking all the strength he had. His whole body ached, and his head felt heavy and clouded from trying to remain awake. Donnie looking at Leo whose head was turning toward him told Leo, "this is also going to hurt but the good news is that you only need a few stitches, so this won't be long, and then you can rest."

Donnie, nodded to Mikey and Raph to take their stance, Leo closed his eyes, and hoped this would be fast, but as he feared yet again he felt immense pain as his knee as it was lifted from its place. Leo turned his head toward his father again and squeezed his eyes shut. Leo jumped and hissed as the first thread pierced his skin. He thought his knee would be numb by now but for some reason he felt everything. He felt the thread pass through the skin and the next thread and the next. Leo didn't have enough energy in him to stay awake and fight through any more pain Splinter watched as Leo's eyes rolled as he passed out from exhaustion. Splinter interrupted Donnie in fear that Leo might have died and asked Donnie to check Leo. Donnie checked Leo's eyes, pulse and respiration and said Leo just passed out but Mikey and Raph did not let go of their hold on Leo until Donnie was done stitching the wound. Donnie cleaned the stitched area but a cream on it and then wrapped Leo's Knee with heavy gauze, he then put a few pillows underneath Leo's knee. Donnie checked Leo's vitals, and told Mikey and Raph it was ok to let go of Leo, because he was going to be unconscious for a few hours Mikey and Raph both said ok but neither of them wanted to leave Leo's side, but Splinter ordered them to get rest.

Splinter decided to stay with his son and occasionally stroked Leo's forehead, he watched as his sons' chest rose slowly up, and down. He hoped his eldest son would wake up soon but as the night went on, his older body was too tired to stay up too late. He grabbed a blanket, and covered his eldest son then walked over, and put his hand on Donnie's shoulder, and, told him well done my son. Donnie, nodded his head, and said, "I'll call you if he awakes up." Splintered nodded, and walked out. Donnie stayed awake the rest of night occasionally checking Leo's pulse, respiration, and temperature.

Morning arrived, Raph walked into Donnie's lab cautiously he looked at Leo who was still asleep, and looked at Donnie who didn't notice Raph at the doorway. Raph walked in, and said Morning Don, how's Leo? Donnie looking startled looked at Raph, and yawned saying, "well he unfortunately still hasn't woken up, and the knee is still badly swollen, and it's going to take a few days for the swelling to go down. "When will he be able to train again?" asked, Raph with some hope, Donnie replied, "he's not going to be doing much of anything for the next few weeks." Raph, cursed himself for being the cause of this situation. Raph sat on the chair next to Leo's bed, and touched Leo's forehead, and thought it felt slightly warm.

He called Donnie, and said, "Does Leo feel warm to you?" Leo was starting to develop a fever, Donnie hoped that wasn't the case but as Donnie took Leo's temperature and discovered it was as he feared and stated it is normal that sometimes people's bodies develops a fever after a big trauma. Donnie, brought out the liquid Tylenol he had stolen from a drug store, and gave it to Leo. Donnie, exhaustingly asked Raph if he could stay with Leo so he could get some rest, and asked Raph to wake him if Leo's temperature went up or if Leo woke up, Raph replied, "ok" and Donnie walked out of the lab, and headed to his room. Master Splinter had heard that Leo was developing a fever and walked in with tea, and a bowl of water with a cloth. He walked over to his eldest son, and placed a hand on his forehead. He looked at Raph, and asked, "How long as he had this fever,"? Raph replied, "It must not have been too long because Donnie was as surprised as I was." Master Splinter placed the cloth into the water, rung it out, then placed it on Leo's forehead.

Master Splinter gently opened Leo's mouth and carefully lifted Leo's head and slowly poured the tea into Leo's mouth, Leo's body drank with no problems and afterward Master Splinter picked up the tray and left the room. Everyone was excused from training, Leo was the focus of everyone's attention. Mikey and Raph watched Leo as his breathing became more rapid and heavy labored, and his sleep was becoming less peaceful. Leo's body was trembling under the covers and his head turned slowly left and right like Leo was having a nightmare. Raph removed the cloth from Leo's forehead for what felt like the 100th time so he decided to retake Leo's temperature. Raph opened Leo's mouth, and placed the thermometer under Leo's tongue, the electronic thermometer beeped after a few seconds. Raph pulled it out and it read 103.9. Raph looked up at Mikey who had just walked into the room and said, "Go wake Donnie." Splinter walked in a moment after, and told Mikey to wait and then requested his sons to leave Leo to him. Yes Sensei, they both replied and left the room.

Splinter removed the cloth from Leo's forehead, then poured a special herbal tea into a tea cup, he lifted his sons head and placed the cup near Leo's lips, Leo drank it selfishly his body was desperate for liquid. Splinter gave Leo another cup, and then went back to wiping his sons' brow. Noon came, Donnie woke up, and was feeling achy from the lack of sleep, and he went straight into the lab to check on Leo. Master Splinter was replacing the cloth on Leo's forehead, Donnie could hear Raph and Mikey in the Dojo training, and he walked over to the bed, and asked his Father how Leo was doing? Master Splinter replied, Leo's fever has gone down a bit, it was 103.9 but now it is at 101.2 Donnie worryingly looked at his father and said, "I hope that doesn't mean his wound is infected." Splinter, sighed and replied, "If it is, I am sure you will know what to do."

After a few hours Splinter got up and left the room. Donnie occasionally checked on his brother throughout the day. April had called earlier in the morning to check up on the guys and, was told by Mikey what happened to Leo. April's reaction was typical she started speaking really fast and asked how she could help. Mikey replied I really don't know what Donnie needs but Donnie quickly grabbed the phone and asked for a few things. It was almost dinner time when April and Casey walked in with pizzas and other bags. Casey quickly put the pizzas on the table and followed after April into the lab as her only concern was how Leo was doing.

Leo was lying so still in the bed, his leg was elevated and he looked pale. April looking worried, quickly walked over and placed her hand on Leo's shoulder. She felt his warm skin and quickly got more concerned she grabbed the cloth and dipped it into the water bowl next to his bed and placed it on Leo's forehead and held his hand in hers. She then began to talk to Leo, "Hey Leo, it's me April, I hope you get better soon, I'm so sorry this happened to you. Casey and I are here in case you need something, or just simply need us. We Love you." And she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

It was getting late after they ate the pizzas and Mikey told April and Casey the story how Leo got hurt, April and Casey had work in the morning so April did a quick visit, kissed Leo on his forehead and left with Casey. Donnie told them he would call them if anything changed. Raph asked to stay with Leo for the night so Donnie could get some much needed rest. In the late hours of the night Leo's sleep became restless again. Leo turned his head from one side to the other and a series of moans escaped his lips. Leo in his sleep felt someone watching him, then a cold cloth was placed on his forehead and he could hear someone talking, and even though the room felt hot and Leo felt the sweat on his body. He tried to ignore it, but what bothered him more was the pain in his knee, it was throbbing and the achiness was deep in the bone and went up and down his leg. Leo fought through the haze in his eyes and heaviness that called him back into the desire to sleep. He tried to speak but just mumbled incoherently whatever he was trying to say to whomever was next to him.

Raph, noticed Leo trying to talk but just heard incoherent sounds, so he continued to talk to Leo, he assured him he would be ok and advised his eldest brother to rest. Leo heard the word rest and his mind and body did not protest. The rest of the night was busy, Leo was in and out of sleep his fever was going up and down. Leo continued to toss and moan and mumble underneath his heavy breathing. 6am Donnie walked into the room and saw Raph trying to give Leo some Tylenol, "It's been over 8 hours already?" Said Donnie. "Yeah," replied Raph "Can you come over here and help me give him this medicine." Donnie walked over and touch Leo's forehead he was still burning up, Donnie, let out a sigh of discontentment and helped Raph force feed Leo the Tylenol. Donnie spoke out loud "I am going to have to recheck the wound and possibly clean it out but first I need to call April for antibiotics."

Donnie left the lab to get more bandages and towels from their storage room when the phone rang. Donnie answered Cowabangas Carl's how can I help you? Donnie? "Yes", he replied, "It's me April" she said, Donnie replied, "Oh hi Good Morning, "How's Leo?" she asked, Donnie answered that Leo was not well and they would need antibiotic's, April replied that it was not a problem she had called out of work and was planning to come over in a bit.

It was 10am and April just entered the Lair, Mikey and Raph were sitting on the couch watching TV. She said Good Morning to the guys but her attention was at the door of Donnie's lab, Splinter walked out holding a bowl of water when he noticed April and said, "Good Morning Ms. O'Neil", and April replied, back "Good Morning Sensei" as she walked passed Splinter into the lab. Donnie had all the supplies laid out needed to clean Leo's wound. He had examined it earlier and the stitches were red swollen and angry and there seemed to be puss trying to coming out. April knocked on the door grabbing Donnie's attention, she had the antibiotics and a few extra things. She handed them to Donnie, who said Thank you and quickly began sorting the items. April, asked if she could stay and help in anyway. Donnie replied, she's already done enough but she is welcomed to stay and help with the procedure.

An hour later, Raph and Mikey were called into the Lab, Donnie explained he needed to cut the stitches then clean out Leo's wound. He asked Raph and Mikey to hold Leo incase Leo woke up and moved. April positioned herself above Leo's head, Raph was at Leo's left side and Mikey was next to Donnie on the right. Master Splinter remained in the door way since the room was crowded. Donnie sighed and said, "Here goes" Donnie uncovered the wound and began cutting away the stitches. At first Leo did not move but as the last stitches were removed Leo began to stir. "Hold him down said Donnie with a worried expression on his face." The moment Donnie opened the wound Leo jumped and his facial expression went from I don't feel good to I'm in pain. His arms started to move and as he attempted to open his eyes. Leo felt horrible, his body was achy and hot, and he felt several hands on him, two hands holding his head still and one hand on his arm and leg on both sides of his body. Pain, the pain in his Knee was worse than before, it was agony, Leo tried to move his good leg and then the leg with pain but it was being held down by strong hands. And the incoherent voices did not make sense, the pain in his leg was getting worse as every second went by. Donnie tried to be quick with cleaning out the wound but unfortunately it required more time and it was getting more difficult as Leo tried to move. April began speaking to Leo telling him, it was going to be ok and that they need him not to move.

Donnie continued to clean the wound out with alcohol going deeper into the wound scraping out all the white gunk but as seconds went by, it felt like an eternity to his brothers watching Leo's in pain. Leo continued to try to shift his weight away from the pain, and tried to move his leg but both brothers were holding Leo down with death grips. He tried to sit up but April let go of Leo's head and pushed his shoulders down. Leo groaning in pain managed to open his eyes and look for a moment at April who whispered she was sorry. Master Splinter continuing watching from the door saying prayer and hoping it would soon be over. After a few minutes Donnie was satisfied that he cleaned it out the wound the best he could. He grabbed some antiseptic covered strips of cloth and began pushing it into the wound. Leo's entire body jumped and it startling everyone. Leo attempted to grab at his Knee but his brothers used extra force to hold Leo down. Leo head went back as he yelled out in pain as the second piece of strip was being pushed in by Donnie's forceps. Raph and Mikey forgot how strong their oldest brother was even in sickness he was still very strong. Leo turned his upper body, to try to get up but Mikey and April pushed Leo back onto the bed. Donnie put one more piece of cloth into the wound and then began to wrap Leo's knee. Leo was finally starting to calm down but his sounds of pain still escaped his lips. He was weak from the fever and they all wished he was better already.

The procedure was over and Donnie thanked everyone for helping as he began cleaning up the mess and putting the supplies away. April placed a new wet cloth on Leo's forehead and used another to wipe Leo's body clean from the sweat. Leo still in his feverish stated moaned in contentment as the cool cloth was wiped on his upper body. Splinter walked in a few minutes later with an antibiotic tea it had the pills that April brought with her crushed into it. Donnie looked at Splinter and said, he would be back in a few minutes, April and Splinter nodded as Donnie left the room. Splinter lifted his sons head and Leo opened his eyes, they were red with fever, tired looking and glossy, lost in the fever his body was swimming in. Splinter said my son, Leo just looked at him blankly and said. "It hurts" Splinter replied softly, "I know my son, just drink this tea it will make you feel better." Leo obeyed and immediately fell back asleep. They both stayed with Leo, after a few hours Leo's face went from pained expression into a more restful sleep.

Splinter had just left the room, when Raph came in as his replacement, April was just about to get up when Raph asked how he is? April replied, "The fever seems to be going down", Raph cracked a smile and said, Thank you April for everything you do for us. She replied," you guys are my family there is nothing I wouldn't do for you guys." April and Splinter left the lab and Raph took his position next to big brother, Donnie would check on Leo every hour taking vitals and working on his computer. The minutes turned into hours as Raph just watched his brother sleep. Leo finally awoke in the very early morning hours to feeling his leg propped up on pillows and the sound of Raph saying, "Welcome back fearless," Leo looked at Raph and tried to speak but began to cough.

Raph quickly picked up a cup of water and lifted Leo's head so he could drink it. Leo drank the water and in a low Raspy voice said, "Thank you." He weakly began shifting in the bed trying to get more comfortable but all he did was cause himself pain. Raph saw Leo trying to move but before he could stop him Leo had already hurt himself and was letting out a grunt noise. "Try not to move Leo," said Donnie from the door way. Immediately after that statement, Mikey and Splinter were at the door of the lab. Donnie began examining Leo's eyes and pulse. Donnie asked to take Leo's temperature and to his relief the fever was almost gone. 99.1 He said out loud, you're almost out of the water but you're not exactly on land yet so don't try to get out of bed anytime soon. How are you feeling? Leo in a low voice said, "My head and everything hurts." Donnie replied, that is to be expected." Master Splinter, was happy that Leo was getting better and retired to his room.

After Splinter and everyone left, Raph sat back down next to his big brother and began to try to apologize for what happened. Leo tiredly asked Raph if they could talk later, but Raph was never prone to listening and continued. Donnie forgot something and was just about to walk into the lab but heard Raph and Leo talking so he stood right outside the door not wanting to interrupt his brothers working their problems out, Leo with a pained expression and slight irritation began shifting in the bed weakly and told Raph, please not now can they talk later. Again Raph, ignored Leo and continued to try to excuse his behavior. Leo interrupting Raph Loudly Said, "Your apology is not needed, what is needed is that you understand that your selfish actions affect our family, we are not individuals fighting for our own cause, we are a family, one unit and if one falls we all fall….*cough* And.. I'm tired of..*cough* " At that moment Leo began to cough uncontrollably, it was visibly causing Leo pain, Donnie immediately ran over and grabbed a cup of water and handed it to Leo who tried his best to drink it. Leo breathing heavely gave the cup back to Donnie and was about to say something when Donnie spoke up then told Raph, "maybe its best you guys talk about it later when Leo is feeling better". Raph nodded his head and apologized to Leo as he began to walk out of the lab. Leo looked a Donnie with disappointment in his face. Donnie looked at Leo and suggested Leo rest. Leo was so tired he didn't protest he closed his eyes and went right to sleep.

After a few hours, Leo began to dream, He was back at the warehouse, his brothers were getting ready to attack, Raph again leapt without thinking, Raph was fighting and starting to lose the battle Leo looked back at Mikey who was somehow playing video games on their living room couch and Donnie was fixing some little gadget in his hands. Leo looked back at Raph and he was still losing the fight, Leo yelled at Mikey and Donnie to help him but they could not hear him, suddenly shooting broke out, get of there Leo yelled to Raph who could not hear a word that Leo was saying.

Back in Donnie's lab, Leo's head was turning back and forth and he was moaning from the dream. Splinter placed a new cloth on Leo's forehead, the dream continued with Raph being taken captive Leo ran and attempted to save Raph when more guns began firing. Leo was able to dodge the bullets and help Raph get free, but suddenly they were being corned when two big dogs came out from nowhere one dog jumped at Raph's neck and began biting down as blood began to squirt out of Raph's neck, Leo in horror tried to reach out and help Raph when the second dog bit right into Leo's right knee.

Leo immediately woke up as he sat up in the bed, Splinter was right beside Leo and placed his hand on Leo's shoulder, He jumped and his breathing began to slow, Splinter said, "it's ok my son, it was just a dream, lay down" Leo panting looked at his Father and reluctantly obeyed. He looked at his mentor as Splinter began to wipe Leo's face and forehead. Leo stood quiet for a moment and whispered a Thank you. Splinter replied, there is no need for Thank you, you are my son and I will always be here to take care of you. Leo closed and reopened his eyes, grateful it was just a dream. Splinter asked if Leo wanted to share what he was dreaming about. Leo shared a bit of the information and a bit of his frustration with Raph but ultimately blamed himself for what seemed to be his bad leadership. Splinter assured Raph that everyone is unique and Raphael is just different, Leo is doing the best that he can, with what he knows on how to guide his brothers. Leo sighed and wished he could believe what his Father had told him but he wished things were different. Splinter advised Leo to try and get some more sleep hopefully he would feel better in the morning.

Leo went back to sleep and Splinter remained by his side until morning. Leo awoke up to a happy Mikey bringing in his famous scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice. Leo couldn't be happier to see his little brother and smiled really big when Mikey sat down to talk about his comics and what happened in the last few episodes of Crognard the Barbarian. Unfortunately only after what felt like a few minutes Donnie walked into the room and began his routine inspection of Leo's vitals and said he would be back later to change Leo's bandages possibly the need to re-pack the wound as well.

To be continued…


End file.
